August 29, 2012 – Repeal Day
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of the 2012 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series, also known as the 'Wacky Holiday Series'. CSIs, Moe's Tavern and beer…what more could Buffy and Faith say about their trip to Vegas? *Additional crossover with CSI Las Vegas .*


**August 29, 2012 – Repeal Day– The 21st Amendment ends Prohibition. I'll drink to that!**

Summary: **Part of the 2012 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series, also known as the 'Wacky Holiday Series'. CSIs, Moe's Tavern and beer…what more could Buffy and Faith say about their trip to Vegas? *double crossover*

Challenge: for the livejournal 2012 August Fic-a-Day Challenge.

Warning: nope.

Timeline: post-series for BtVS; vague for the other two, but change the dates so they line up.

A/N: This is for zigpal, who has been tormenting Musie for Buffy and Faith's Vegas trip mentioned in _'August 18, 2012 – All Or Nothing Day'_.

Disclaimer: BtVS/AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy. The Simpsons characters belong to Matt Groening, Gracie Films, 20th Century Fox Television and 20th Television. CSI [Las Vegas] characters belong to Anthony E. Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer Television, CBS Television Studios, and CBS Television Distribution. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

**Moe's Tavern**

Buffy fought the urge to bang her head against the bar. She should have known that a trip to Vegas couldn't go as planned – whatever it was that Faith actually _had_ planned for them. Somehow she highly doubted it included getting sucked into a cartoon show by some overzealous fan who thought it would be a kick to drink with Homer.

Stupid fan…didn't even check the fine print of the spell or else he would have realized that the person saying the spell couldn't go into the fictional world. Everyone else in the bar – who wasn't an employee – on the other hand…

If it had just been Buffy and Faith, they would have just enjoyed themselves until the Council realized they were gone and retrieved them. However, luck wasn't with them because the other group in the bar was a bunch of Crime Scene Investigators…one of whom couldn't stop talking about the different laws of reality this was breaking – or something like that; the Slayers weren't really paying attention at that point.

It wasn't until the owner of this particular establishment, Moe, called out, "Everyone raise a glass to celebrate Repeal Day!" that the CSI changed his rant about reality.

"Repeal Day was created to celebrate the 21st Amendment and is on December 5th…which is 132 days from now," Grissom explained in case the bartender was working on faulty information.

Homer, who just finished his drink and signaled for a new one, slurred, "Listen, mister…every day is Repeal Day here. Isn't that right, Barney?" he asked of the drunk next to him, slapping him on the back.

It sounded like the man slurred his agreement, but nobody could be sure because he passed out right afterwards.

"Yeah, buddy," Moe growled. "So drink up or get out!" It wasn't as if his regulars needed a reason to drink, but they liked having one anyway.

Buffy gestured for Faith to keep them from leaving…just in case they were considering it, and told Moe, "Give us a couple pitchers; I'm buying." She grabbed one of the lady CSIs to follow her, hoping the others would do the same.

"Until our friends can get us out of here, we should try to blend in and not cause trouble," she suggested. "Let's just sit here and enjoy this beer…slowly. We can tell you a little bit about the supernatural while we wait."

Grissom's eyes lit up. "Really? So you know how we've changed into cartoons?"

"Not in sciencey words, but the easy answer is magic," Buffy replied, wondering how much beer she could drink to get rid of the headache she could feel building at the excitement in the older man's face. This was going to be a lonnnngg night.

Maybe next time she should take a cruise to relax. Then again, knowing her luck, she'd end up on the Titanic.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this doesn't make much sense. I've started an overnight job and despite my claims of being a night owl, it's screwing me up until I figure out the right time to sleep during the day.


End file.
